


A Song for Sunshine

by Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero/pseuds/Twice_Infinity_Three_Of_Zero
Summary: A short work of poetry.





	A Song for Sunshine

Is it possible to see  
Sunshine embedded on one’s face?  
That pure, innocent glee  
Shines altogether but leaves without a trace?

That smile, Hylia’s gift,  
Opens the crack in my heart like a rift,  
Opening my soul and spilling it out,  
But no other time can I do so with no doubt.

Sunshine, Burns like fire,  
Could kill even Ganondorf Dragmire.  
Light no one could detest.  
Even the darkest hearts could open with rest.

Has anyone told you,  
That it’s impossible to live without light?  
No one else could make do  
Without seeing your smile’s might.

As I had said, Sunshine might only be light,  
However, as your appointed knight,  
I find the same beauty within your emerald eyes.  
Reaches me like the morning dove’s cries.

Sunshine, Burns like fire,  
Could kill even Ganondorf Dragmire.  
Light no one could detest.  
Even the darkest hearts could open with rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I offer my thanks to you all for enduring this painfully written thing. I don’t write much, and it’s a pleasure to log on and see Kudos on my terribly written works. Once again, Thank you! Until next time,
> 
> Twice Infinity


End file.
